Sestra, Sister
by Sile.Authoress
Summary: In 1867 Russia sold Alaska to the United States, 143 years later she still resents him for it. Ivan visits his former territory and she is less than enthused, to say the least. It probably doesn't help that he keeps trying to piss her off./Russia and OC
1. Chapter 1

I in no way claim any rights or profits to Axis Powers Hetalia. Those belong to Hidekaz Himaruya, and justly so. This was written purely for fun.

The OC Alaska is mine however, based off Himaruya's concept.

* * *

He opened his wallet and passed the cashier a US five dollar bill. She handed him his change and he left, sipping the hot chocolate. R It was early spring in Anchorage, Alaska but the damp breeze from the sea made the cloudy afternoon a little chilly. He glanced down at the open wallet, flipping through the pictures as he walked towards the mayor's office downtown.

He didn't have many, just one of him and sisters, him and Yao; he paused at one of the older photos. He was not in this one. This one had been taken in the late 1950s and was a little grainy. But to him the graininess couldn't distort the laughing features of the young woman in the picture, her long, silky black hair, her indigo eyes bright with joy, her wide smile, her slightly aquiline nose, skin that reminded him of coffee with cream. All features that he could have vividly imagined even if he were looking at this picture in the dark.

He reached the city hall and sat on a bench outside, it was about 4:55 pm. He didn't have long to wait. He drank the last of his hot chocolate and tossed the paper cup into a nearby trashcan before studying the pictures in his wallet again. More and more people began to walk passed him as 5:00 signaled the beginning of weekend freedom.

He ignored them and returned to studying the grainy 1950s picture again. No one had know his spy was there; he of course, had been completely unable to attend, so he had sent his most talented spy to get this picture for him. His dear girl had just been admitted into the Union, and he wouldn't have been able to live with himself if he hadn't been able to see her smile. To his left he heard heels click across the sidewalk and then they stopped, quite close to him.

"Ivan?" said a soft, familiar voice.

He looked up into surprised indigo eyes, "Alyeska, Aleksandra, it is good to see you." he replied with a small smile as he flipped his wallet closed.

* * *

1 Russian for "Alaska"

2 Russian spelling for "Aleksandra"

Authoress Note:

1st Multichapter, sorry this one is so short, the next one will be longer. My Russian is from Google so please tell me if it's wrong. FYI: I have changed Alaska's human name from Mary to Alexandra at the suggestion of Russian Lullaby. Thanks Russian Lullaby.

What do the rest of you think?

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

I in no way claim any rights or profits to Axis Powers Hetalia. Those belong to Hidekaz Himaruya, and justly so. This was written purely for fun.

The OC Alaska is mine however, based off Himaruya's concept.

* * *

She just stared at him. "Ivan, what, what are you doing here?"

"You must know that I'm meeting with Alfred for a conference." he replied.

She frowned, "Yes I know that. I also know that the conference is in Washington DC and on Monday. What I want to know is, why are you in Anchorage on Friday?"

He blinked then smiled a small disarming smile, "I would think you would have guessed by now."

Her frown deepened. "Yeah I've guessed and the answer is No. No, I will not spend the weekend with you."

He sighed and rose to tower head and shoulders above her. As the biggest state Alaska was a tall girl, but he was still the largest nation. "Come now, can't you spare one weekend for your big brother?"

She did not seem intimidated but he saw her fists clench and her frown deepened to a scowl. "No, and stop calling yourself that. You're not my big brother. You ceased to be my big brother when you sold me." She tried to brush passed him.

"Come now Alaska, you know I'm going to a conference with the United States on Monday. You wouldn't want to jeopardize that by being inhospitable." She stopped and he heard a few muttered oaths, then she looked back.

"Come on then. I'll take you to dinner, but that's it." He strode up smiling cheerfully again and ignoring her final muttered comment of: "I hate it when you pull shit like that."

They were silent until they got to her car.

"Where did you want to go?"

"Take me to your favorite place." He smiled. "So what were you doing in Anchorage? At this time you are usually in the Interior, da?"

She released a heavy sigh and with it all her irritation, or so he hoped. "I needed to speak with the Mayor; he's doing some things that are starting to annoy some of my people so I needed to speak with him about that, among other things."

He grinned as a sudden thought struck him, "Since you have been busy with business might I propose some more?" She glanced at him and in her deep indigo eyes he could see her shields raised once again.

"No", she said flatly, "I will not leave the Union, to join the Russian Federation." He grinned; Aleksandra could be so cute when she was angry.

"Calm down, calm down, I meant it only as a jest" he paused and she glared at him, "we will resume business later. This is only supposed to be pleasure visit between friends."

"Then why do I feel like you're the only one getting pleasure from this?"

* * *

Oh Russia, you wouldn't be a proper big brother if you didn't try to piss off your little sister.

"Usually in the Interior" - In AK the Spring heralds our short but extremely productive summer. During this time Alaska would probably fish and collect any wildplants she'd need (like berries), as well as camp, hike, raft, garden, and do other awesome outdoor things.  
Yeah, as you might have guessed, I totally didn't write this in August, summer's almost over. *sighs*

"speak with the Mayor" - The Anchorage Mayor has done things that piss me off. He vetoed an ordinance that would have made it illegal to discriminate against people because of their sexual orientation. I just imagine it would have annoyed Alaska too.

Sorry I said it would be longer, and it is. Just not super longer. So, this is Alaska, what do you think so far?

FYI, as I said in the previous chapter Alaska's human name has been changed from Mary to Alexandra.  
Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: long historical notes at the bottom.

I in no way claim any rights or profits to Axis Powers Hetalia. Those belong to Hidekaz Himaruya, and justly so. This was written purely for fun.

The OC Alaska is mine however, based off Himaruya's concept.

* * *

When they reached the restaurant Mary exchanged warm greetings with the host and they were almost immediately seated in a comfortable table in the back. He ordered vodka, a bottle of it, as well as a salad; the waiter looked a little frantic and glanced from him to Alexandra and back again.

"I trust there is nothing wrong, da?" he said his smile coldly polite.

"N-no sir, it's just I don't know if I can bring a bottle to the table."

Mary sighed, "Its fine Fred. Just bring the bottle. If Bill complains I'll deal with it."

The waiter looked a little more relieved, "And for you?"

"Just water, please." And with that he scurried away.

"You don't wish for a relaxing drink with dinner?" he looked at her surprised.

She sighed again, "No, I try not to drink when I can help it, and I don't trust myself with alcohol; particularly hard alcohol." she said eyeing the large bottle of clear vodka that Fred set down before scurrying away again. "You of all people should know that."

"And Alfred." He replied fairly as he poured himself a glass.

"Yes, and Alfred. Both of you should know that bad things happen when I take to liquor."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, as you say it's our fault. You seem uptight, drink a beer if you must, that has less alcohol than vodka."

"Not everyone was born to be an alcoholic like you Europeans." She muttered. But when Fred returned with his salad she did order an Alaskan Amber as well as a clam dish, he ordered a chowder dish that reminded him a solyanka.

"So" she said after taking a sip from her beer, "Other than to try and get me to secede from the Union, why did you come and visit me all of a sudden? It's been what, about 140 years since you left?"

"143 years." He corrected before taking another bite of salad. She was watching him expectantly, a mocking smile tilting the corners of her mouth. "To be honest Aleksandra, I wanted to check and see how you were fairing as a member of the Union."

"143 years later is a little late." She sat back her face now blank; her fingers tapped the beer bottle. "And sentimental, especially considering that you saw me only as a source of revenue."

_That's not true Aleksandra_ he thought but her mood was threatening to become surly again so he decided to let it drop. Silence stretched across the table. Mary took off her jacket revealing a short sleeved blouse underneath and unclipped the pins from her hair letting it fall from its bun to hang like a black shimmering veil all down her back.

"For work, da?" he asked.

She nodded. "The bun makes my head hurt."

"You look nicer with your hair down anyway."

She ran a hand distractedly through her hair and smiled a little, "Thanks." There was more silence as Fred arrived with their food and he drank some more vodka.

"I like being in the Union." She said after a while. "Alfred is a good father, he's made his fair share of mistakes, but…" she smiled her eyes a little distant "he looks after me, and spends time with me, and lets me be who I am now."

Russia sat back watching her, he had not expected such a candid answer, and it hurt a little. It seemed as if Aleksandra had just gone somewhere he would never be able to follow and he began to feel a little lonely, even though she was sitting just across from him. He drank some more vodka.

She broke from her trance and glanced at him her eyebrows raised and the corner of her mouth tilted in a smirk, "What, nothing sarcastic to say?"

"Nyet." The smirk vanished into a blank face again and she dropped his gaze to concentrate on her food.

He poured himself another glass. Perhaps it had been a mistake to come after all, 143 years was too late. In the time they had been separated his sweet little sister who had lived in isolation, had grown into a sardonic young woman who dealt with the world daily. She had probably put her past with him behind her. He remained absorbed in his thoughts and quiet through the rest of dinner, focusing more on the bottle of vodka.

By the time dinner was over he was feeling a little funny and the bottle was nearly empty. Alexandra kept shooting anxious looks at him but declined Bill's offer to call a cab. They got into her car and she asked him where he wanted to go next.

"You can just drop me at a hotel." He murmured looking out the window.

Surprisingly she didn't jump on this opportunity to get rid of him, "I'm sorry if I was rude so, why don't we go for a walk, to clear our heads? The parks should be coming into bloom soon."

"I was rude too, Mne zhalʹ. Da, that should be nice"

* * *

Authoress Notes:  
Alaska's Aversion to Alcohol: Alcoholism is a big problem up here, so is drunk driving. But alcoholism and bootlegging is particularly bad in the villages. When Alaska says that Russia and America should both know that she's bad with alcohol she's referring to when white people gave the Natives access to alcohol without realizing just how addictive it would be for them, and then taking advantage of that addiction. It's a very sad situation.

Beer does have less alcohol than hard liquor, Alaskan Amber is a local Alaskan brewery. Here Alaska's trying to take the middle road and drink responsibly.

No offense to any Europeans but you do drink a lot of alcohol.

Solyanka is a fish chowder.

Alaska as a source of revenue: The Russian Empire wanted to sell Alaska because they were strapped for cash because they'd just lost the Crimean War to the British Empire. Alaska resents this view of her. Russia doesn't see it like this.

Alfred as a father: The US did make a lot of mistakes with the AK territory and there was very cruel treatment of the Alaska Natives. But I don't believe that Alfred ever hated Alaska, I think he was just distracted by other things and didn't realize just how badly she was being treated. Things are much better now, Alaska is reliant on the federal government for funding, but we're also a very independent state and I think Alaska would just be a very free-spirited, independent person especially considering how far she is from everyone and what she's been through.

Lets me be who I am now: After America bought Alaska missionaries came up to convert the Alaska Natives to whatever religion they were from. Alaskan children were taken from their homes and put in boarding schools where Native cultures, languages, and mixes of Native and Russian culture were stamped out, often with physical punishment. At these boarding schools the children were abused both physically and verbally and sometimes sexually. Today Alaskans are trying to reclaim their native cultures and languages so they do not become forgotten or extinct.

The boarding school thing is when I like to think that Alfred wasn't aware of how badly Alaska was being treated; and now he's trying to make up for it. It's sad that we Americans have such a bad track record for respecting and preserving our Native cultures.

Russian for, "I'm sorry." Russian courtesy of Google, if it's wrong please let me know.

FYI: I changed Alaska's human name from Mary to Alexandra at the suggestion of Russian Lullaby. Thanks.

Please review! There will be more to come tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

I in no way claim any rights or profits to Axis Powers Hetalia. Those belong to Hidekaz Himaruya, and justly so. This was written purely for fun.

The OC Alaska is mine however, based off Himaruya's concept.

* * *

She drove them to Earthquake Park and they walked down the trails and then sat on a bench staring at the sea.

"It's a nice spring evening." said Alexandra. It was, the clouds of that afternoon had cleared off and now the air was warmer in the weak sunlight. But not enough to go without a coat; Alexandra had left hers in the car. He watched her rub her arms as a cool breeze covered them with goosebumps. Then he sat up, startled and grabbed her wrist.

"Hey!" she said and tried to pull out of his grasp.

"What are these from?" he asked tracing two scars, one on her right middle finger and the other on her right forearm near the wrist.

She looked down at the scars, gently rubbing them with her left forefinger. "Attu and Kiska, from World War II."

He nodded, tracing the scars again, "I could have killed him for that." He said quietly.

"Don't say that, Japan apologized, and I forgave him.

"You forgive others easily." _Everyone but me._

"I knew he was sorry, we're pretty good friends now. We can talk about anything but whaling."

"YA proshu proshcheniya za eto." He murmured, then on an impulse raised her hand and kissed first Attu, then Kiska.

"Please don't." she whispered, pulling her arm gently out of his grasp and holding it to her chest. Then she looked up, "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I am sorry that you had to be involved in that stupid affair in the first place." He said with a small trace of bitterness. They descended into silence again. He watched her as she stared out at the sea. Her eyes were distant and sad with memory. She had changed so much since he'd sold her and he had missed it.

"You have other scars too, don't you?" He reached up and brushed her hair behind her right ear. He could just see a pale line that disappeared into her hairline.

"Yes, but what nation, or state, can live without gaining a few?"

He thought of the large scar that ran up and down his chest, a souvenir left over from Mongolia's saber, a scar he had acquired before he had been fully grown. He thought about the slashes on his right wrist, Bloody Sunday. He nodded "It is in our nature to inflict and be inflicted upon."

Alexandra shivered and he took off his coat and offered it to her. She hesitated a moment then draped it around her shoulders. They sat for a bit longer before getting up and walking back to the car. When they reached it she returned his coat and then looked at him hesitantly before getting in. He followed her example, his mind not really thinking about what he was doing. When she did not immediately start the car he looked over at her, "What's wrong?"

"You don't have a hotel room do you?"

"No." He admitted.

"Alright, you can sleep on my couch tonight but tomorrow you should get a hotel room."

"Thank you."

They drove the rest of the way in silence. Alexandra lived in a nice house that was set back in such a way that gave it a good view of most of the city, while still making it possible to reach it easily. When they reached it a husky bounded out from the backyard and danced around them trying to lick at Alexandra's face and barking at Ivan.

"Make yourself at home." she said gesturing towards the living room when they had finally made it inside, "I'll be right back". He took off his coat and hung it up as she disappeared into what he guessed was her bedroom, taking her heels off as she did so. Then he walked around the living room pausing at the windows to take in the full effect of her mountain view. On the window sill were various sprouts and seedlings trying to make the most of the sinking sun, and one other plant. Sitting on a large table was a young sunflower plant that was beginning to bud under a sun lamp. Behind him came a soft padding of feet and Alexandra entered the room; her hair held back in a long ponytail, wearing jeans and a short pale blue kuspuk.

"You're growing a sunflower?" he asked.

"Yeah, I better water those", she left again but continued speaking, "Those are my seedlings for the summer, when it gets warm enough I'm going to plant them in my greenhouse and the garden."

She returned with a watering can and sprinkled water over all the plants before angling the sunflower better so it caught the last rays of the sun.

"You still love them, don't you, sunflowers?" she asked glancing at him.

"Yes."

"It's a pity we can't grow the big sunflowers here without sun lamps and greenhouses. But…" She paused for a moment thinking, then smiled. "We do have the next best thing. Come with me." They stopped at the door to collect shoes, then she led him outside and around the back of her house. She took him down a wooded footpath a short ways until they reached a small clearing.

"It's called a frigid Arnica but, personally, I like to think of it as an Alaskan Sunflower." she said smiling.

At their feet a small wildflower had pushed its way through the dead leaves and bloomed. Its petals were bright yellow and its center was a bright yellow-orange.

He smiled back, "Da, I remember seeing these. Holodnyĭ Arnica, a sunny flower that always blooms again with the spring, no matter what the odds, Alyaskinskiĭ podsolnechnika."

"Alyaskinskiĭ podsolnechnika." She repeated with barely an accent she stared at the flower without really seeing it, when she spoke again her voice and smile were little wistful. "I remember when you used to call me that."

He stared at her in the fading light, "Why do you hate me, Podsolnechnika?"

* * *

Haha, I love family fluff and angst. What will Alaska say? Tune in tomorrow!

Authoress Notes:

Earthquake Park is a real park in Anchorage. It overlooks where part of Anchorage sluffed off into the sea during the Good Friday Earthquake of 1964. There is a great view of the sea as well as interesting info about the quake.

Attu and Kiska are two islands in the Aleutian chain. During WWII the Japanese invaded Alaska through Attu and Kiska and bombed Dutch Harbor.

Japan and Alaska are on good diplomatic terms except where whaling is involved. Long story short: The Japanese want to whale commercially. But some Alaskan villages are almost completely dependent on whales for their food and other resources, it's part of their way of life. They see commercial whaling as a threat to that.

Scar on Alaska's head: Good Friday Earthquake

Russia's scars are head canon guesses of mine. The chest length scar is from waaay back in 1237 abouts when the Mongols burned Moscow to the ground and killed the inhabitants (Moscow was a very young city then, a little over 100 years old). Moscow didn't recover until about 1327. Source: Wikipedia. If you have anything to add or that you want me to change please leave it in a review.

A Kuspuk is a loose tunic worn by the Yupik Alaska Natives. It's loose, comfortable and generally everyday wear. They can be short (about the same length as a hooded sweatshirt) or long enough to be a dress. See pictures here: http:/ tundramedicinedreams. blogspot. com/2008/05/what-is-kuspuk. html. (just copy and paste the URL and remove spaces)

The Frigid Arnica is an Alaskan wildflower, but there are many varieties around the world. In my personal opinion, it's Alaska's Sunflower. See a picture of it here: www. ask. com/wiki/Arnica (just copy and paste and remove spaces)

1 Russian for, "I am sorry for this."

2 Russian for "Frigid Arnica"

3 Russian for "Alaskan Sunflower"

4 Russian for "Sunflower"

Thanks for reading, please review.


	5. Chapter 5

I in no way claim any rights or profits to Axis Powers Hetalia. Those belong to Hidekaz Himaruya, and justly so. This was written purely for fun.

The OC Alaska is mine however, based off Himaruya's concept.

Warning long Authoress Notes at the bottom.

* * *

Alexandra's smile faded and she turned to go back to the house. "I don't hate you Vanya. I just hate what you did. I know you needed money, but it hurt", she wrapped her arms around herself as if she were cold "because, it seemed as if I was nothing but a commodity to you. I know our relationship was rocky sometimes, and that you weren't able to spend much time with me, but I never thought of you as just a caretaker."

The sunlight glinted off her sad indigo eyes making them glimmer with deep blues and purples. He reached out and tentatively took her fingers in his, they were cold, but she did not resist.

"Mne zhalʹ Alexandra, po-nastoyashchemu ya. But it was not only for the money that I had to sell you. My boss at the time didn't think that your resources were profitable enough." Alexandra snorted in derision. "And, I didn't think that I would be able to take care of you and protect you if there was another war. So I sold you to Alfred because I knew he would be able to take care of you; better than that British Ublyudok, I didn't want him to hurt you." He scowled. "After that I never really got the chance to come and visit again, and then by the time World War II was over I doubt I would have been welcome for a casual visit like this."

She could see her hard swallow. "I see…" she whispered.

Suddenly a ringing rent the air and they both jumped. Two sets of hands went to their respective pockets and Alexandra pulled out a flashing phone, smiling wryly. He returned it shyly.

"Just a sec" she held the phone up to her ear, "Hello? Hey Dad."

He turned to walk back the house; Alexandra followed just a few steps behind. Over the rustle of undergrowth he could just hear their conversation.

"No, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"I just had a funny feeling so I wanted to check in on you. Are you busy?" Alfred said faintly from the other end.

"No I'm just taking a walk in the woods behind my house."

"Oh, I guess it was nothing then. But let me know if you need anything. I've been pretty busy getting ready for that conference with Russia on Monday, but I'll fly up there if you need me."

"No, it's OK. Yeah, I know what you mean. I've been busy lately too."

"The work of a hero is never done huh?" He heard Alfred laugh and glanced back. Alexandra was smiling and when she spoke again her voice was filled with amusement.

"Yeah I guess so. Thanks for checking in on me."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later. Have a great weekend, Alex."

"Bye Dad." The phone beeped as she hung up.

By now they had reached the house and went inside without a word. He was beginning to wonder if he had said too much. Now it seemed almost awkward.

"Would you like anything to drink? I was going to make tea." she asked.

"No thank you." She disappeared into the kitchen as he went into the living room and walked around looking at all her furnishings. More than anything her rooms demonstrated her history. She had modern furniture alongside hand-woven Aleutian baskets. On the shelf over the bookcase were little artistic pieces carved of jade, wood, and ivory as well as one of the Russian nesting dolls he had given her. He touched the old wood fondly and turned to sit on the couch; hanging behind it was a full bear pelt. He touched the chewed ear and grinned as Alexandra walked in with a steaming mug of tea.

"I see your medvedʹ is still here."

She grinned and sat next to him. "Yes, I made a point to take care of him, especially after one of your huskies nearly chewed his ear off." She stroked the pelt fondly. "I remember when you used to put it on and chase me around our cabin saying "Bolʹshoĭ Medveditsy russkiĭ" would eat me. Then when you'd catch me and tickle me until I couldn't breathe."

He laughed, "That was the only way I could get you to go to bed."

She laughed and sipped her tea. "Actually that's not true. I just told you that so that you would chase me and tickle me."

He smiled, "Da, that's what I thought."

"I loved it when you would sing me to sleep or tell me Russian Folk stories."

"Ah yes I remember; 'Skazka o Ivan-tsarevich, Zhar-ptitsy, i Seryĭ Volk', 'Alenʹkiĭ tsvetochek', Kamennyĭ tsvetok"."

She nodded and they fell silent for a while. He looked out the window, the clouds had returned. "Looks like it's raining."

"I wonder if it will rain all night." She jumped up and turned on the TV, switching to a news channel as she did so. They watched the news in silence until after the weather forecast then she turned it off.

She yawned, "I'm pretty tired. What do you say we turn in?" He nodded and they got ready for bed, taking turns in the bathroom.

"You don't have any luggage do you?" she asked when she came out in pajamas and her hair in a loose braid.

"Nyet, my things will come on Monday with the Prime Minister when I go to Washington DC. Don't worry about it."

She disappeared into her room and he settled onto the couch in his underclothes. Lights were turned off and there was only the rain on the roof tops for company. He had nearly fallen asleep when something cool and wet dropped onto his face. He opened his eyes frowning at the dark ceiling above him. Another drop landed on his chin this time. He turned on the light in time to watch as another drop fell from the ceiling to land on his shoulder. He muttered a few curses before getting up and knocking on the door to her bedroom.

"Ivan?" said a quiet voice. There was a rustle of covers and she appeared at the door. "What's wrong?"

"Your roof is leaking, right over the couch."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She ran to the kitchen and came back with a large bowl and set it on the couch before looking around a little apologetically. "I guess, do you mind sleeping on the floor in my room? It will be more comfortable than in here."

"As long as you don't mind." She shook her head and gathered up the blankets as he gathered up his clothes.

In the bedroom he watched as she set up a couple mattresses from her camping gear. Then they both settled into their respective beds once more and the light was turned out. He was getting close to sleep again when he heard a soft voice calling him back.

"Ivan." Alexandra whispered out of the dark.

"Da?"

"Why- why didn't you try to colonize me more, like Britain did to America?"

He sighed considering the question. "Well, I suppose partially because you were so far from Moscow, making journeys to visit you was not easy in those days. And, as I recall, you do not like to change you ways, no matter who was looking after you. So, after our first big fight I decided not to push the issue too much and just let you, be you; as long as we could live together peacefully during my visits."

"I always liked your visits. I liked showing my home to you, and learning about your people. Your priests were nice. But it seemed as if business with that Baranov guy or something like that kept getting in the way." He rolled over watching the dark mass of her bed; he could just make out her form in the in the darkness.

"Da, I liked that as well. In many ways Alaska is like Russia but then not like Russia. I always liked visiting because here it seemed so wild and free. Like you." The last part came out in a whisper. There was silence for a moment, then he said "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes."

"Spakoinai noci, Podsolnechnika."

"Spakoinai noci, Vanya."

* * *

Ah Peace and Tranquility. But will it last?

Authoress Notes:

The Tsar at the time didn't think that Alaska was very profitable, the Russians saw it primarily as a source of furs. Considering the mineral wealth and oil that was discovered up here, Alaska is not amused. The rest is true too. The other big factor for the sale of Alaska was fear of losing it in another war (they had just gotten out of the Crimean War with the British) because it was far from Moscow, difficult to defend, and connected to British controlled Canada. The Russians sold it to America because it would annoy Britain and because they were on very good diplomatic terms with America. The British didn't express much interest in buying Alaska.

The British Bastard is Arthur, of course. At the time both America and Russia have very little British sentiment.

After WWII the Iron Curtain came down and the Cold War started. Not the best time to visit.

In my head canon Alfred can sense when something's wrong with one of his states because they are part of him and yet separate.

The Bear is the animalistic symbol for Russia. I thought this part would be cute, I can just imagine Russia covered in a bear pelt chasing little Alaska around and tickling her. It gives me a goofy fangirl smile.

"The Tale of Ivan Tsarevich, the Firebird, and the Grey Wolf", "The Scarlet Flower", and "The Stone Flower" are all Russian Fairytales.

The reasons Russia gives are all true. The Aleuts were pretty cool with the Russians, the Tlingit (pronouced Klink-it) were not. When Aleksandr Baranov and the Russian-American Co. began to encroach on Tlingit lands the Tlingit attack the Russian settlement. Baranov retaliated by razing their village. Things were fairly calm after that.

The greatest impact Russia had on Alaska was through the Russian Orthodox Church. The missionaries were very sympathetic to the Natives and spoke out against the cruelties from the Russian traders.

1 Russian for "I'm sorry Alexandra, truly I am."

2 Russian for "Bastard"

3 Russian for '"Bear"

4 Russian for "The Great Russian Bear"

5 Russian for "Goodnight Sunflower."

6 Russian for "Goodnight Vanya."

Thanks for reading and reviewing to those who have done so, it makes me happy that I can entertain you. This is the second to last chapter, plus there will be an epilogue-thing, because I say so.


	6. Chapter 6

He smiled, closed his eyes, and waited for sleep. It was early in the morning when he was disturbed once more by his cell phone was ringing. He heard Alexandra shift on the bed and went out into the hall.

"Zdravstvuĭte, Ivan vystupaya."

"Hello G-n Braginsky. I'm sorry to disturb you so early in the morning but the Prime Minister just called us here at the Embassy and asked us to inform you of a change in plan."

_Probably because he didn't want to disturb me at-_ Ivan checked his watch_ 4:04 in the morning._

"Da?"

"He will be flying to Washington DC later today and would like you to meet him there. The Russian Embassy will arrange a ticket for you and book you on the next available flight to Washington. Are you still in Anchorage, Alaska sir?"

"Da. When does the next flight leave?"

"In about three hour's time sir."

"Very well. Do svidaniya."

"Do svi-" He disconnected and walked back to Alexandra's room to get his clothes.

Alexandra lay spread out over her bed still asleep, for which he was grateful. She could be a bear in the morning if woken too early. She had kicked off her covers during the night. He grinned as he picked up his clothes, same old Aleksandra.

"_Vanya, can I sleep with you?"_

"_Aleksandra, what are you doing up?"_

"_I'm cold."_

"_Where are your blankets?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Very well, but just for tonight. You're a big girl and need to learn to sleep by yourself."_

He smiled at the memory and picked up the blanket, she would wake up cold in an hour or two. He leaned down and tucked her in; she curled up like a puppy. He brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face. "

"If it had been up to me, up to Ivan. I would have never let you go." he whispered, then gently kissed her forehead. She didn't stir; he wouldn't have dared to do it if he knew that she wouldn't sleep heavily from the beer. He smiled down at her sleeping face then left, closing the door behind him.

She woke groggy, still half in a dream, a memory more like. She had been very young; she remembered "tripping" and falling into the sea just before the Russian trading ships were to leave, and take Ivan with them. Ivan had fished her out, taken her back to the cabin they shared during his visits, dried her off, made her change into some dry clothes, and made her a cup of tea. Then when she was settled with her drink he had sat next to her and asked her what was wrong.

"_Nothing Vanya."_

"_Don't try that with me. You've been acting sad all day and I've never known you to be so careless. What's bothering you? You've made the boats miss their tide, so now we'll need to wait for the next one."_

"_You will be staying?"_

"_Only for a few more hours. Then I will be going back to Russia."_

"_Why, why can't you stay? Your boats are late you should just stay here!"_

_He looked down at her, his violet eyes stern. "Aleksandra, did you fall off the dock on purpose?"_

"_No!" she wilted under his gaze "Yes." She admitted looking into her mug. "I hate it when you leave, brat__! I don't like being alone. I wish you could stay here with me."_

_She was surprised when she felt a large strong arm encircle her shoulders, "I wish I could stay here with you too Podsolnechnika. But I am a very important man in Russia, and I need to go back there. But believe me there are times when I wish I could just stay here with you."_

"_Really Brat?" she looked up at him hopefully._

_He smiled, "Really. But now I think you owe me something."_

"_I'm sorry I made you miss your boat Vanya."_

_He hugged her "I forgive you, Podsolnechnika. And YA lyublyu tebya__, remember that."_

_She put down her tea and hugged him back, "YA tozhe lyublyu tebya, brat__."_

_Brat, Vanya._ She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. _I suppose that's why it would never work. He's my brother but he's also Russia, and as long as he's Russia and I'm Alaska we'll never be able to be like that. But... _She looked to the right. Her sleeping pads were neatly rolled up and the blankets folded. She swung out of bed and ran into the kitchen. On the counter was a note.

Aleksandra,

There has been a change of plan and I need to meet the prime minister in Washington today. I'm leaving for the airport soon. Thank you for the lovely dinner and evening. I hope we may do it again sometime soon.

Lyubovʹ,

Vanya

"Jerk" she muttered as she glanced at the clock; it was 6:00, maybe if she hurried. She grabbed her cell and dialed the Airport as she ran back inside her room to grab some clothes. She raced outside to her car; she had an hour until his plane left. Hopefully that would be enough. She reached the airport and found a parking space in record time, maybe it was a day for miracles. Once inside she hurried over to an official.

* * *

Family fluff, it's so sweet.

Wow, no real historical notes for this chapter. I'm shocked!

Will she make it in time? Epilogue tomorrow...

Please review. Especially if my Russian is totally bogus and sounds like it came from an online translating engine. Which, sadly, it did. *Goes to put learning Russian on list of things to accomplish before death*

Oh, and I fixed the links from Chapter 4 if anyone is still interested in seeing what a Kuspuk and Frigid Arnica look like. Sorry it took so long. is weird.

Thanks for reading everyone, especially all those who have reviewed, faved, and alerted. You make my day.

1 Russian for "Hello Ivan speaking."

2 Russian for "Mr. Branginsky"

3 Russian for "Goodbye."

4 Russian for "Brother"

5 Russian for "I love you."

6 Russian for "I love you too, brother."

7 Russian for "Love, Vanya"

Love, lyublyu, love...There's nothing you can do that can't be done, there's nothing you can sing that can't be sung... Take it! *throws mic*

Commission will be taken from the first person to take it and name the artist and song.


	7. Epilogue

I in no way claim any rights or profits to Axis Powers Hetalia. Those belong to Hidekaz Himaruya, and justly so. This was written purely for fun.

The OC Alaska is mine however, based off Himaruya's concept.

* * *

He was waiting at the gate looking at the pictures in his wallet again when he heard it: "Paging Ivan Braginsky, I-van Brag-in-sky. Mr. Braginsky please come to the security gate, your party is waiting to meet you there."

Confused, he rose and walked back down to security. Once there, he tapped a uniformed man on the shoulder.

"I'm Ivan Branginsky, I trust there is no problem."

"Ah" said the man, "No sir none at all. There was just someone who needed to see you." The man stepped aside to reveal a tousled Alexandra.

"Aleks –" was all he could manage before he felt her arms go around his chest.

"Vanya you jerk, why did you leave without saying goodbye?"

He looked down at her irritated gaze and smiled. He returned her hug tightly, "Proshchaĭ, moĭ Alyaski podsolnechnika.

"Do svidaniya bratom, ya budu skuchatʹ po tebe."

They separated and he walked back toward his gate smiling. As he turned the corner he hesitated, looked back, and waved.

His little sister smiled and waved back.

**Konets**

**

* * *

**

Authoress Notes:  
It's an epilogue, they're short little things. What can I say? The story just got chopped up that way. On another note, congrats to Beatles-revelution1204 for guessing the correct song at the end of Chapter 6.

Did you like how I put in the airport announcer who almost always manages to mangle your name?

Please let me know if the Russian is correct.

And, an imaginary cyber ruble for your thoughts, don't worry I don't mind being overcharged.

Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing, faving, and alerting. It has been pleasure to share this story and my OC with you. Keep a weather eye peeled, there may be more from her in the future.

1 Russian for "Goodbye my Alaskan Sunflower."

2 Russian for "Goodbye Brother, I'll miss you."

3 THE END


End file.
